theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Down In The Dumps
My seventh Fanfiction. Enjoy! One day, Lori had dressed up in her outfit from Save the Date and went downstairs to get the door. "I can't wait for me and Bobby's date tonight", Lori said, "I hope it's horseback riding, I love horseback riding." She answered the door and saw Bobby dressed up in his normal clothes. "Why aren't you dressed up", Lori asked, "is the reasturaunt not formal?" "No", Bobby said, "I came here for Lincoln." Lincoln came downstairs and did the bro handshake with Bobby. "Let's get ready to go to a stock car race", Bobby said. "But I thought we were going out", Lori said, "you scheduled our date two days ago." "Well Lincoln and I made the plans last week", Bobby said, "so whoever's plans are made first get me." "He makes a good point", Lincoln said. Lincoln got into Bobby's car and they drove off, and Lori sat down on the couch and turned to the viewer. "I can't believe my own boyfriend literally blew off our date just for my twerp little brother", Lori said, "when he gets back, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Later that night, Bobby and Lincoln returned. "How was the race", Lori asked. "Great", Lincoln said, "Juan Pablo Montoya won." "Sorry about our date babe", Bobby said, "we can go out tomorrow." "Bobby", Lori said, "I don't like you hanging out with my little brother." "Why not", Bobby asked. "Because I'm your girlfriend", Lori said, "I'm the only Loud you should be hanging out with." "So you're saying that because you're my girlfriend I can't hang out with your other siblings", Bobby asked. "I guess I am", Lori said. "I'm not sacrificing my bro time just because you're jealous", Bobby said. "Fine", Lori said, "then we're done." Lori walked upstairs. "You're being ridiculous", Bobby said. "What do you care", Lori said, "we're not dating anymore!" The next morning, the older sisters were having breakfast burritos, and Leni sat next to Lori. "You look like a little lady who could use a breakfast buddy", Leni said. Lori glared at her. "What", Leni asked, "I just thought you were mad because..." "I broke up with Bobby", Lori said, "I dumped him." They then heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it", Lincoln said. Lincoln answered the door and saw Bobby. "Hey Linc", Bobby said, "ready to go to Dairyland?" "You know it", Lincoln said. Lincoln got into Bobby's pickup truck and they drove away. "Look", Leni said, "I'm sure he didn't..." "I don't care", Lori said, "if Bobby wants to be friends with that little twerp than I hope he has a good time." Lori squeezed her breakfast burrito and some egg got on her arm. "You're hurting your burrito", Leni said. Meanwhile at Gus' Games & Grub, Ronnie Anne was playing "NASCAR Racing" as Tony Stewart and won. "Racing is fun, 'cause I'm number one", Ronnie Anne said. Ronnie Anne did her victory dance and sat down at her table to eat some pizza and saw Lori, who was wearing her favorite Bobby sweater, had smeared mascara, and was holding a broken kite, standing in front of her. "Lori", Ronnie Anne asked. Lori then sat down. "And now we're sitting at the same table together", Ronnie Anne said. Lori then sniffed and wiped her eyes with a napkin. "What's the matter with you", Ronnie Anne asked. "This kite is broken", Lori said, "I was walking by, and I found this kite in the bush, and someone needs to fix it." "Okay", Ronnie Anne said, "what can I do?" "Would you forget about the stupid kite", Lori said. "Alright", Ronnie Anne said, "what's really going on?" Lori then burst into tears. "I want Bobby back", Lori said. "But you broke up with him", Ronnie Anne said. "I know", Lori said, "it's like the time I gave my favorite stuffed dog away and I realized I wanted it back, but I was too late because my mom already gave it away to some greedy orphans!" "Well why don't you tell him", Ronnie Anne asked. "I did", Lori said, "but he wouldn't listen to me." "Why do you need my help", Ronnie Anne asked. "You're the closest person to him that I know", Lori said, "surely you can do something about this." "What's in it for me", Ronnie Anne asked. "Maybe we could be besties", Lori said. "So, I get a teenaged friend and a broken kite", Ronnie Anne asked. Lori nodded her head yes. "I don't know", Ronnie Anne said. Lori put her face into Ronnie Anne's pizza and began crying loudly, and as Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire walked by, they glanced at Ronnie Anne, who smiled sheepishly. "Alright", Ronnie Anne said, "I'll go talk to Bobby." "Do it soon", Lori said. Lori raised her head up, which was covered in pizza sauce, and noticed that some of her mascara was on the pizza. "I got a little makeup on your pizza", Lori said. "Oh", Ronnie Anne said. She then threw the pizza away. "I didn't want any leftovers", Ronnie Anne said, "after you put your face in it." Later, Ronnie Anne was skateboarding back home and turned to the audience. "I've got a mission", Ronnie Anne said, "but when did I become the love doctor?" Ronnie Anne arrived at her and Bobby's house and knocked on Bobby's bedroom door. "Hi Ronnie", Bobby said, "come on in." Ronnie Anne sat down. "You're probably wondering why I'm here", Ronnie Anne said. "Not really", Bobby said, "you live here." Ronnie Anne was embarrassed by this. "Let's just cut to the chase", Ronnie Anne said, "I think you should get back together with Lori." "Actually", Bobby said, "to be perfectly honest, I'm glad Lori broke up with me." "Why", Ronnie Anne asked, "name one reason why you're glad she dumped you." "She tried to force me to wear a tux I didn't even want to wear", Bobby said, "and then at the dance, she accused me of lying about saying I'll wear whatever tux she wanted me to wear." Ronnie Anne then left the room and durned to the audience. "This is going to be harder than I thought", Ronnie Anne said. Later that night, Ronnie Anne met Lori at the Loud house. "So", Lori asked. "He won't take you back", Ronnie Anne said, "apparently, it's because you only want him to wear what you want him to wear." Lori then broke down crying. "How could Bobby not want be back", Lori cried, "I'm so hot." "Maybe if you did something nice to him, he'd love you again", Ronnie Anne said. "Like what", Lori asked. "Maybe get him something he wants", Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah", Lori said, "how about a dog?" "He has been saying that he wants a German Shepherd", Ronnie Anne said, "so yes, a dog sounds like the perfect gift." "Great", Lori said. Later that night, Ronnie Anne was standing outside Bobby's room with a dog on a leash, when Lori walked up with larger breasts. "Where have you been", Ronnie Anne asked, "and what happened to your chest?" "I've been looking through Lynn's balls to stuff up my bra", Lori said, "it's the backup plan in case the dog idea doesn't work." Ronnie Anne sighed and opened the door to Bobby's room. "Wait", Lori said, "he has a runny nose." Lori put a tissue to the dog's nose. "Blow", Lori said. The dog then blew it's nose into the tissue. "I did not know a dog could blow it's nose", Ronnie Anne said. They then let the dog loose in Bobby's room. "If this works, I owe you big time", Lori said. "You already owe me big time", Ronnie Anne said. They then heard the dog barking and loud screams. "Who's dog is this", a voice shouted. They were shocked to hear that Bobby was being attacked. "What's going on in there", Lori asked. "Get him off me", the voice shouted. "Isn't it obvious", Ronnie Anne asked, "my older brother is being mauled by a dog!" "This is bad", Lori said, "now he'll never take me back!" "We've got bigger problems", Ronnie Anne said. Bobby and Lincoln the walked over. "What's going on", Lincoln asked. Ronnie Anne and Lori then screamed. "Bobby", Lori asked, "what are you doing out here, you're being mauled by a dog in there!" "Dog", Bobby asked, "my dad is in there!" They were then horrified to hear what Bobby had said. "I am so grounded", Ronnie Anne said. An hour later, the dog had been taken away by Royal Woods pest control, and an ambulance was taking Mr. Santiago to the hospital. "I'll meet you at the hospital", Bobby said. "Okay", Mr. Santiago said. "Sorry about the dog", Lori said. "Oh, why", Mr. Santiago said. They then put Mr. Santiago in the ambulance. "He'll live", a pandemic said. The ambulance then drove away. "Look, I'm so sorry about the dog", Lori said, "I..." Bobby then hugged her. "You love me again", Lori said. "Lincoln came up with the idea for you two to share me", Bobby said, "you get me during the week, and on the weekend, Linc's all mine." They embraced again, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other. "Wanna do what they're doing", Lincoln asked. "I guess", Ronnie Anne said. They then hugged it out too. The End Notes * Inspiration for this fanfiction comes from the Victorious episode "Jade Dumps Beck", with Lori taking the role of Jade, Ronnie Anne taking the role of Tori, and Bobby taking the role of Beck. * The part where Lori tries to makes her breasts larger comes from my favorite scene in the YouTube Loud House parody, The Science House. * Before I decided on Ronnie Anne, Leni and Clyde were considered to be the one who aid Lori in getting back together with Bobby. * The title refers to how Lori dumps Bobby, and also how she becomes upset about doing it. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby